Ragnor and Raphael
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Just an idea that stemmed into a small story
1. Chapter 1

"Well someone' been a bit clean happy."

Ragnor rolled his eyes as Magnus sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Feet down."

Ragnor smacked the man's legs with a towel and glared at him and straightened the mirror on the wall.

"Bossy," Magnus teased but put his feet down. "Having company?"

"As if it's any of your business but yes. I am. Why?" Ragnor went to the kitchen and checked on the food he had cooking on the stove.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out, but if you're having company I'll take it as an automatic no."

 _I wasn't planning on saying yes in the first place seeing as the last time we went out you nearly got me arrested,_ Ragnor thought rolling his eyes to himself.

"Weren't you and the shadow hunter supposed to be doing something?" Ragnor asked turning the stove down and checking the fridge for a few extra things.

"He had to cancel. Family trouble," Magnus sighed pouting.

The warlock stood up and stretched. "Ah well, I'll see if Cat's up to do something fun." He waved his hand. "I'll show myself out."

Ragnor wiped his hands off when the front door closed and finished cleaning up the small place. Well, small compared to his home in Idris. But he hardly ever stayed in New York very long and when he did it was only for a few weeks ever few months. But it was enough for him.

He turned off the stove once the food had finished cooking and got in the shower making quick work of washing before getting out and drying off changing into clean clothes and finishing just as there were a few sharp knocks at the door.

"Be right there," he made sure everything was right before going to the door. "Right on time as always."

He gave the man at the door a smile as he answered.

"I have nowhere else to be and I know how you can be when people are not on time," Raphael stepped into the apartment.

Ragnor closed the door behind him. "Can I get you something to drink?" he offered walking to the fridge. "They're made some sort of synthetic blood drink in Idris and I brought back a few if you'd like to try them. They're microwavable and supposed to be just like the real thing."

He turned around and almost fell back at how close Raphael was.

"Now we both know, synthetic blood is something I'm not going to want," Raphael chuckled his gaze dropping to the green man's neck before going back to his eyes.

Ragnor shook his head and nudged him back a few paces. "First off, personal space, and secondly, just try it. I can't keep letting you feed from me. It's very odd for someone my age to suddenly have to keep buying vitamin B tablets."

Raphael chuckled a bit but nodded and stepped back.

"I see what you're saying and I raise you this, I try this…faux blood, we have dinner and then we go to the good part si?"

Ragnor rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of the synthetic blood mix and popped it in the microwave.

"Despite the way you put it, yes."

Raphael nodded and got down some plates setting the table.

"I do not think I will ever tire of that," Raphael mused stretching a little bit and running a hand through his hair. "Do you think Magnus will ever catch on?"

"I highly doubt it," Ragnor chuckled starting to sit up.

Raphael frowned and tugged him back down and nuzzled his neck. "I did not say you could move mi rey esmeralda." He nipped at his neck. (my emerald king)

"I would like to shower if you don't mind," Ragnor sighed but laid back down letting the vampire sink his fangs into his neck. He let out a small groan and closed his eyes.

"Mmmm," Raphael pulled away after a little bit and licked his lips. "Showering is for after we've finished and I'm not done with you."

"I have work to do," Ragnor sighed.

"Ugh dios mio, work work work," Raphael let his arms fall back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "That is all you do. A la mierda el trabajo y deja que te follo en cambio." (fuck work and let me fuck you instead) He smirked. "We both know you'd enjoy that more."

"You know how I feel about that," Ragnor started to get up.

"Which part, the fact that I still have more stamina than you even though I'm seventy or that we both know you're a freak for the biting."

"Neither, it has to do with you looking like you're a fifteen year old," Ragnor answered.

"Dios mio, this shit again," Raphael rolled his eyes and sat up grabbing his shirt. "You don't seem to mind if when-"

"In my defense you don't give me a chance to say no," Ragnor interrupted.

"I don't hear you complaining either," the vampire stood up and picked up his shoes. "If I hadn't been turned at fifteen then you and I never would've met."

"Raphael-"

"Tengo setenta años de edad, no estoy volviendo más joven." (I'm seventy years old, I'm not getting any younger.)

Ragnor groaned and sat down on the bed putting his face into his hands as the front door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So since I forgot to do this on the last chapter lol. I do not own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. Please enjoy :)

Pairing: Ragnor/Raphael, Alec/Magnus

 **2.**

"Another," Ragnor tapped the bar and watched the amber liquid fill the shot glass.

He downed the shot and motioned for another.

"You've already had 15…" the bartender looked skeptical.

"You can stop me when I black out. Another," he half demanded half asked.

The bartender reluctantly did so and set the bottle down with slight hesitation. If this green dude wanted to drink himself to death who was he to stop him.

"Funny I'd run into you here," Magnus sat down next to him.

Ragnor glanced over. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting Alec for drinks, thought I'd get here early in case he got lost, he's never really been here before."

Magnus motioned the bartender over and ordered a drink before looking at Ragnor.

"What happened green bean?"

"Raphael and I got into a bit of a tiff," Ragnor finished off his shot and set the glass down. "He wants more and I'm not sure if I can give him that…"

"What do you mean?" Magnus thanked the bartender and picked up his drink.

"I mean…I think he wants to go public and I'm not sure if I can do something like that for him…" Ragnor sighed pouring himself another and frowning at the empty bottle. "I mean, sure that could possibility in our world as downworlders. But in today's mundane society, something like that would be frowned unopened. I'd be labeled a pedophile. At least with you and Alec he's of legal age and looks it…Raphael still looks like he's 16…"

"I see your point," Magnus nodded a little bit. "But let me raise you this. Do you think had things been different, and maybe he was older or you were younger, would you be with him?"

Ragnor thought it over a little bit, or as well as his alcohol addled mind could and gave a slight head nod.

"I would yes…"

"So how is now any different? You're both older than you look; you seem to really care about each other, honestly I say go for it and ignore what people think. And so this isn't taken out of context for all the people eavesdropping. I am not advocating for pedophilia."

Ragnor rolled his eyes and finished off his drink. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to hug you for your advice?"

"A hug would be nice, but if you don't want to you don't have to," Magnus answered sipping his drink. "I take it you're going to go and speak to Raphael now?"

"I am going to try," Ragnor nodded as he paid his drinks and started to walk out.

Ragnor blinked as he looked at the sign for the Hotel Dumont. He wrinkled his nose a bit before walking inside.

"Really, would it hurt to clean up around here," he frowned picking his way through all the fallen debris lying around.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he walked. Doing this completely drunk off his ass was not the best of choices.

He let out a sudden yelp as he was yanked back a few paces and swung a fist in what direction he hoped was a face only to have his fist caught.

"Calm down mi rey esmeralda," Raphael chuckled. "Dios mio, you are really drunk aren't you?"

"Am not…" Ragnor looked away.

"Really? Because you almost walked right into a hole in the floor."

Raphael pointed to the large gaping hole in the ground and then looked at Ragnor with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh…"

"Why don't we get you some fresh air."

Ragnor nodded a little bit and let the vampire lead him outside noticing how the younger didn't relinquish his hold on his hand.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm sorry about a few days ago…"

"A few days ago? Please refresh my memory."

Ragnor rolled his eyes and started to pull away. "I'm too drunk to deal with this shit."

"Calmate, calmate," Raphael tugged him back and put his arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry. And you don't need to apologize, it was wrong of me to try and push you to do something you were not comfortable with."

"I…I am willing to give it a try though, I don't want to promise that I will be perfect at it but if you do want to give a real relationship a shot, I am willing to try…"

"Si? Are you sure?" Raphael asked.

Ragnor nodded and ran a hand through his hair blushing a little bit as Raphael leaned up and kissed him, his fangs nipping his bottom lip a little teasingly.

"This means you're my blood pack you know," Raphael smiled once he pulled away.

"I am not," Ragnor shook his head. "At least…wait until I'm sober."

"Come on then, I will walk you home."

Ragnor looked down at their intertwined hands swallowing the lump forming in his throat. Don't over think it. Just enjoy it.

"You are over thinking again aren't you?" Raphael glanced over at him.

"I can't help it," Ragnor shrugged. "Being friends with Magnus tends to give you that sort of mindset at times."

"Just relax and try not to think," Raphael used his spare key to unlock the door to Ragnor's apartment and helped him inside shutting the door behind them.

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"I can think of a few options," Raphael smirked leading him over to the couch.


End file.
